Cántico Entre Hermanos
by KELY ANAYA
Summary: Karina va a visitar a su hermano y cuando llega al refugio ambos Shane cantan una alabanza muy significativa para ellos fic cristiano no me critiquen si no les gusta lo cristiano ¿reviews?


_**DEMENTE**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en bajoterra Blakk no avía intentado nado esas ultimas semanas y eso tranquilizaba a los habitantes de bajoterra en el refugio Shane solo estaba Eli y sus babosas los demás avían ido ala caverna comercial Eli les dijo que no por que no tenia ganas de ir ala caverna comercial así que se quedo en el refugio los demás se avían ido hace ya mas de tres horas ya eran las tres dela tarde y no regresaban Eli no se preocupo ya que sabia que Kord no se iría asta derrotar a Trixie o asta rendirse así que estaba escuchando algunas alabanzas(en mi fic Eli es cristiano al igual que su hermana pero nadie mas que ellos lo sabe)cuando tocaron la puerta Eli pensó que se trataba de sus amigos así que fue a abrir y se sorprendió cuando vio que era su hermana Karina Elinor Shane se puso feliz de que su hermana estuviera ahí pero también se extraño ella no venia con frecuencia pero igual se puso feliz.

Eli: hola Kari ¿como estas?

Karina: hola pues bien ¿y tu hermano?

Eli: yo bien ¿que te trae por aquí? Pregunto con curiosidad.

Karina: nada solo quería visitar a mi hermano y a sus amigos y su novia dijo con picardía. Eli se sonrojo fuertemente.

Eli: ¡Elinor! y-yo n-no t-ten-g-go n-no-v-ia dijo extremada mente sonrojado.

Karina: si claroooooooo dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

Eli: bueno ya pasa dijo para evitar que su cara se volviera color carmesí.

Karina: esta bien entro al refugio y vio que Eli estaba escuchando alabanzas o cantando ya que estaban las letras en la video pantalla entonces reconoció la letra de la alabanza era una de sus alabanzas favoritas ósea que Eli aun recordaba que eran cristianos ellos dos eso la alegro mucho y decidió preguntarle si cantaban juntos como cuando estaban con sus padres en la superficie.

Karina: oye Eli que ¿te parece si cantamos? digo aprovechando que tienes la pista de la alabanza que cantábamos en casa

Eli: claro que mejor manera de alabar a Dios que cantando dijo y sonrió amplia mente y puso la pista de la alabanza que a ellos les encantaba que llevaba por titulo Demente de Tercer cielo y Annette moreno. Eli le dio un micrófono inalámbrico a Kari y tomo otro el la música empezó a sonar y Karina fue la primera en empezar a cantar y alabar a Dios.

* * *

_Karina_: _Demente….por querer vivir contrario ala corriente por querer hacer las cosas Diferente por decir que escucho del cielo una voz…..Demente por creer que aun existen los milagros que no son casualidad ni tan extraños…..por que me acostumbrado a verlos en mi…._

_Eli y Karina: por que e peleado mis mejores batallas….de rodillas en mi habitación porque he ofrendado tantas cosas valuables si esperar nada…por que decidido poner mi confianza en alguien que no puedes ver júzgame tu….júzgame tu….._

_Eli: Demente por creer en el perdón a toda cuesta aun cuando la herida fu violenta y dejar que sea Dios el te va pagar….._

_Karina: Demente por mostrar amor aquel que me rechaza y creer que todavía hay esperanza con la fe de que un día…..su vida cambiara….._

_Eli y Karina: por que escogería una muerte violenta….a cambio de negar mi fe el hombre podría matar mi cuerpo mas nunca el alma….por que he decidido poner mi confianza en alguien que no puedes ver júzgame tu…..júzgame tu…..Por que he peleado mis mejores batallas de rodillas en mi habitación por que he ofrendado tantas cosas valuables sin esperar nada…..porque he decidido poner mi confianza en alguien que no puedes ver júzgame tu….júzgame tu…._

* * *

La alabanza se termino y ambos Shane se miraron con una sonrisa tierna ala vista de cualquiera y se hincaron de rodillas y oraron durante unos 30 minutos para ser exactos luego cuando terminaron Eli fue a su habitación y trajo unas biblias que el avía traído con sigo en el descenso y le dio una a Karina y estuvieron leyendo durante un largo rato y luego ya era tarde y el camino de ahí a el refugio de Karina era peligroso de noche así que Eli le ofreció quedarse esa noche y ella gustosa acepto estaban ablando de temas cotidianos cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un troll de las cavernas cabiz bajo a un topoide medio consiente y a una chica con son risa victoriosa y cansada.

Eli: tardaron bastante.

Trixie: es que Kord no quería venirse asta que me derrotara y ya ves que cuando quiere algo lo intenta hasta que lo logra.

Kord: pero por mas que intente no lo logre o hola kari. Dijo al notar la presencia de la hermana del Shane.

Karina: hola chicos saludo alegremente.

Los chicos(y chica) subieron las escaleras ya que estaban muy cansados Kord por intentar vencer a Trixie Trixie por vencer a Kord tantas veces y pronto por que avía tenido que mirar su juego asiendo de arbitro.

Pronto, Kord y Trixie: buenas noches Eli y Kari. Dijeron antes de entrar a sus habitaciones y ir a dormir.

Eli: creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Dijo mientras subía las escaleras y era acompañado de su hermana.

* * *

Karina: claro fue divertido cantar juntos otras ves. Dijo mientras entraban en la habitación del Shane mayor avía una cama y un sofá Eli dormiría en el sofá y Karina en la cama ambos oraron y luego descansaron tranquilos con sueños tranquilos y no pesadillas estaban alegres y aun en sus sueños sonreían por que estaban descansando en los brazos de su padre celestial y sabían que nada los apartaría de el.

_**Nota de la autora:espero que le aya gustado si les gusto bien y si no también que Dios los bendiga a y un agradecimiento especial para mi amiga kari que me dejo ponerla en este fic :)**_


End file.
